


Finally Time

by benjji2795



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aces Shenanigans, Because I make everything I touch gay, Coming Out, Everyone is Queer, Fluff, KVP Birthday Fic Exchange, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since I moved to this fucking godforsaken desert wasteland.  And we’re—I’m a coward and you’re feeling kinda impatient and one of us has to give and—I’m not going to let it be you.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kent gets a wakeup call and finally decides to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlikeswitchblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/gifts).



> Okay, so the quick rundown on the original characters in this story:  
>  _Aaron Austin "Triple A" Alexander_ \- Kent's boyfriend  
>  _Viktor "Vicky" Romanovich Sokolov_ \- Aaron's d-man partner; his nickname is used sparingly, usually only when one of the Aces is trying to rile him up  
>  _Joseph "Joey" Scott_ \- One of Kent's linemates; he got his nickname primarily because he's Australian  
>  _Christopher "Mac" McDonald_ \- Another one of Kent's linemates; your stereotypical "bro" kind of guy  
>  _"Fix-it" Felix Davi Nyberg_ \- Swedish, also one of Kent's linemates; nicknamed because of his striking physical resemblance to the animated character
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you like this fic; I tried to get as much Aces interaction in there as I could with the limited time I had (I kinda had to hurry to finish because my schedule was hell and so I couldn't get started until close to the submission deadline). I do very much like how this ended up turning out though, honestly, so I hope you do too :)
> 
> Thanks to [Devisama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama) for beta-ing this fic for me! 333>

“Hey Kenny, have you—”

 

Aaron trails off as Kent walks into the kitchen. His eyebrows shoot up into the long bangs of his dark sepia colored hair. Absentmindedly, Kent thinks that Aaron is overdue for a haircut, even though Kent particularly enjoys running his hands through it and twisting the curls around his fingers. However, Aaron has never been a fan of long hair, and gets it cut regularly.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Aaron clears his throat, drawing Kent back to the present. Aaron stands just a few feet in front of Kent, lips pursed and hands on his hips.

 

“Kent Vincent Parson, I do not know what you are thinking, but you are _not_ going to Pride wearing that outfit,” Aaron chides, narrowing his eyes on Kent to punctuate his statement.

 

Kent guiltily glances down at his attire. Jeans, t-shirt, dark hooded sweatshirt thrown over top. By design, his clothing is bland, colorless, faceless, and utterly forgettable. Kent is trying his best to make sure that he doesn’t stand out.

 

“What?” Kent shrugs, feigning ignorance.

 

“First of all, you are wearing jeans and a hoodie when it’s going to be pushing 110° outside. And you and I both know that you do not handle the heat well—”

 

“Yes I fucking do! I’ve lived here in Vegas for eight years!” Kent protests, fiddling anxiously with the hem of his hoodie, as he knows it’s an outright lie, as does Aaron.

 

Predictably, Aaron rolls his eyes. “Oh Kenny _please_. You complain that the _climate-controlled_ parking garage is too hot like ninety percent of the time.”

 

“It is though! I’ve been meaning to call the building manager to complain but I’m always too busy,” Kent says, in an attempt to quickly change the subject. “In fact, I should actually go do that right now—”

 

“Kent don’t you _dare_ try to get me off track,” Aaron says flatly, and Kent swallows. It’s usually not a good thing when Aaron calls him Kent and not Kenny. “Please don’t tell me you’re also going to wear your snapback,” Aaron adds quietly, as if he doesn’t want to know the answer.

 

“I—yeah, I was going to,” Kent answers.

 

“ _Jesus_ Kent,” Aaron sighs. “Okay so listen, at a Pride parade, there is no requirement to wear bright, flashy colors, but wearing what you’re wearing, plus your hat pulled low over your eyes and a scowl—well, you’re going to stick out like a sore thumb.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah ‘oh’,” Aaron says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I knew this was a bad idea. I don’t think we should go.”

 

“You said you wanted to go to Pride,” Kent retorts, staring Aaron down defiantly. “So we’re going to fucking go goddamnit!”

 

“Sure, so we go, and what do you think is going to happen? You’re going to spend the whole time worried about being recognized. I’ll stand next to you, but not too close in case you are recognized. I won’t get to hold your hand, I won’t get to even touch you. Instead, I’ll just get to watch you freak out.” Aaron replies quietly.

 

Aaron has never been one to raise his voice in an argument, instead using a quiet, steady tone that Kent thinks is probably more powerful than outright screaming. Sometimes though, like right now, Kent wishes that he would scream at him. At least that way, he couldn’t catch the clear disappointment in his voice.

 

“You keep saying you want to go,” Kent replies, stepping off to walk around the living room, mostly so that he doesn’t have to look Aaron in the eye. “So what if I’m a fucking stick in the mud about it? Just go without me. I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

 

Aaron inhales deeply. “That’s not the point Kent. I’ve never said I wanted to go to Pride. I’ve always said that I want to go with you.”

 

“And I promised that I would go with you, you argumentative asshole,” Kent responds, more sharply than he intended to. “I never said I was going to have fun being there.”

 

Aaron is quiet for a long moment. “Fine. I guess you’re right. Let’s just go.”

 

Aaron stands up and walks out of the apartment, leaving Kent to chase after him. Kent sprints out after Aaron, but outside the safety of the apartment, Kent doesn’t have the nerve to continue their argument. Instead, he walks a step behind, head down and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

 

They stayed out most of the day, and Kent, at times, actually found that he was enjoying himself. No one seemed to recognize him the whole day, or if they did, they apparently didn’t give a shit.

 

When Kent realized, fairly early on, that Aaron was avoiding his eye and not speaking to him, even though they spent the whole day together, he felt bad about being too cowardly to be out. And when he figured out that no one cared that he was there, he felt even worse.

 

By the time they made it back to the apartment, Kent didn’t even have the will to ask Aaron if everything was okay. “Just toss my pillow out here, would you?” Kent asks instead.

 

Aaron looks at him questioningly. “What?”

 

Kent sighs. “I’m sleeping on the couch, right?”

 

“Kenny there’s—no, you don’t have to sleep on the couch. If you’re still mad at me, I’ll sleep on the couch instead,” Aaron says.

 

“I’m not mad at you,” Kent says, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“I was just being stupid and petty. I thought you would be upset with me,” Aaron responds. “I mean, I shouldn’t have pushed this morning. I get that you’re still uncomfortable with coming out and you’re—this was you trying to work on it and I shouldn’t have been so—”

 

“Impatient?” Kent finishes for him, his tone sharp and accusatory.

 

“No, that’s not—”

 

“Don’t even,” Kent snaps. “Don’t pretend that’s not how you feel. We keep having this fight in some way over and over again. You can’t say you’re not feeling impatient because you obviously are.”

 

“I—” Aaron stops. He rubs his eyes, deep frown lines forming in his forehead as his mouth twitches downward. “I guess you’re right Kenny. I keep trying to tell myself that I’m not, but I am. I’ll wait though. I’ll wait, and when you’re ready you can—”

 

_“Ready?”_ Kent says, his voice bordering on hysterical as he slumps onto the couch. “That’s the goddamn thing! It’s been almost four years and I’m still not ready! And you’re—you can that you’ll wait all you want but—you won’t wait for me forever. No one ever does.”

 

Aaron reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Kent wrenches away from it. He just doesn’t want to be touched right now.

 

“Yes they do Kenny,” Aaron says, the hurt clear on his face. “And I promise I will too.”

 

“You can’t make that promise,” Kent mumbles, when something strikes him.

 

“Kenny—”

 

“I—” Kent says, interrupting Aaron just to stop him from talking as he takes a second to think. “I’m not going to force you to make that promise.”

 

“You can’t stop me,” Aaron answers, jaw clenched like Aaron always does when he’s feeling mutinous.

 

“Yes I can. I’m going to come out.”

 

Aaron sits silently next to Kent, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he struggles to find the right words to say.

 

“You don’t have to—” Aaron begins, but Kent quickly cuts him off.

 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me since I moved to this fucking godforsaken desert wasteland. And we’re—I’m a coward and you’re feeling kinda impatient and one of us has to give and—I’m not going to let it be you.”

 

“So what, you’re just going to like—tweet the news out for the whole world to see, right now?” Aaron asks, wringing his hands nervously. “You know that Basil will have a freaking fit if you do.”

 

“I’ve given him much worse to deal with and you know it,” Kent says, laughing. “And that wasn’t what I had in mind. Actually, I just made the decision right now, so I don’t have any kind of a plan at all.”

 

Aaron throws back his head and cackles. “Kenny, you are absolutely _ridiculous_.”

 

Kent smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

 

“Look, I told the team first, so maybe you should start with that,” Aaron says.

 

“Yeah that’s—that’s a good plan.” Kent pauses, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe we should start with Viktor? Since he’s you’re partner and like, our best friend? And I guess after that I probably should tell my asshat linemates.”

 

“Why do they even like you?” Aaron giggles. “You honestly insult them on a daily basis.”

 

“I insult the people I like. It’s kinda why everyone says I’m an asshole, and I guess there’s no reason to go around changing that,” Kent says, grinning slightly.

 

“Hey, then how come you never insult me?” Aaron asks, somehow smiling even as he looks almost scandalized.

 

“Because I _love_ you,” Kent responds without hesitation. “And I just like them.”

 

“Kenny, you ridiculous person,” Aaron says, grabbing a handful of Kent’s shirt. “You’re so full of yourself. Why am I even in love with you?”

 

“Beats me,” Kent says, shrugging.

 

“Oh my god, come here,” Aaron says, using Kent’s shirt to pull him into an open-mouthed kiss.

 

“I see how it is, you just love me for my dick,” Kent says, out of breath and his face flushed as he breaks the kiss.

 

“Well,” Aaron says, dragging Kent to his feet, “I wouldn’t say that’s the _only_ thing I love, but it is a nice—”

 

“Only _nice_?” Kent says indignantly. “I’ll show you _nice_.”

 

With that, they are both stumbling to their feet, trying to make their way back to the bedroom as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

“Triple A!” Viktor bellows, unceremoniously pushing past Kent into the apartment when Kent answers the door. Kent trails into the kitchen behind him, giggling as Viktor jumps onto Aaron’s back.

 

Viktor Romanovich Solokov, only occasionally referred to as Vicky, is Aaron’s d-man partner, and as can sometimes be with such pairs, Viktor and Aaron are almost as affectionate with each other as Kent and Aaron are.

 

“Oof! Get off me, you giant oaf!” Aaron grunts, trying to sound annoyed as he staggers forward a few steps.

 

“Has been too long since I see you!” Viktor says loudly, dropping from Aaron’s back onto the ground. Viktor reaches up and ruffles Aaron’s hair, and Aaron groans. Viktor often messes up Aaron’s hair, specifically because he knows how hard Aaron works to get it looking perfect (Kent thinks that Aaron looks great no matter what his hair looks like, but Aaron prefers to do it up).

 

Aaron’s hands fly up from his sides, straightening out the damage Viktor had done to his locks. “Well that’s not really my fault is it?” Aaron says, with his lopsided “chirping” grin on his face. “I mean, last I checked, I wasn’t the one who spent the last month in Russia.”

 

“I visit family,” Viktor says somewhat tiredly, his lips twisting downward slightly into a scowl.

 

Kent notices this, and in an effort to direct the conversation away from what appears to be a sensitive subject for Viktor, slides into the chair next to him. “Yeah yeah yeah. I think someone just wanted a month away from us, don’t you think Aaron?”

 

“You live with Parse. How you deal with this all day?” Viktor asks Aaron, sounding fondly exasperated.

 

Kent sticks his tongue out at Viktor as Aaron shrugs, smirking slyly at Kent. “I have my ways,” he says, tone dripping with suggestiveness.

 

“Mmm,” Viktor hums, an almost knowing look in his eye that surprises Kent. “So why I not have wine yet?” Viktor asks, not long after the lull in conversation settles over them.

 

“Hey Kenny, you want to get on that?” Aaron says over his shoulder, having turned to the stove to tend to—something; Kent doesn’t really know what he’s making.

 

Aaron has been careful to never use “Kenny” around Viktor, so Viktor has never heard Aaron call him that before. Kent watches Viktor closely for a reaction, but doesn’t bat an eyelash at the new nickname.

 

“Uh yeah, s-sure,” Kent says, voice uneven as he stands and walks over to the cupboard where they keep their wine glasses. He’s unsettled by how unfazed Viktor seems by this, almost like he already knows. But he can’t know—they’ve been so careful around him since the very beginning.

 

As Kent walks past Aaron, Aaron puts his hand in the small of Kent’s back momentarily, a short but appreciated sign of support and encouragement. “Red or white?” Kent questions as he pulls down the wine glasses (plastic, because Viktor has broken far too many of their glasses already, the clumsy fucker).

 

“Is not matter,” Viktor answers. “As long as is wine, I do not care.”

 

“Amen to that,” Kent mutters, filling the glasses (he might put a little bit extra in his own glass).

 

Aaron reaches around him, pulling plates from the cabinet. “So how was Russia?” Aaron asks, and Kent elbows him in the side. “What was that for?” Aaron whispers in Kent’s ear as Viktor lets out a loud sigh, taking a long draw from his wine glass.

 

“He was upset when he mentioned his family earlier,” Kent whispers back. “Clearly he doesn’t—”

 

“Russia—it is—well I glad to be living in America, that is what I say. Too many—how you say—intolerant _assholes_ in Russia,” Viktor answers finally.

 

“From the news I’ve heard over the past few years, that kinda makes sense,” Aaron says sympathetically. “But anyway, how is your family?” he continues, ignoring Kent’s stern glare.

 

“They are fine. Always joy to see brothers and sisters. But parents are…” Viktor pauses, sighing again. “Parents always say ‘Viktor, you are thirty. When you find nice girl to marry and settle down?’ and I do not know how to say that I do not want to marry girl.”

 

Kent swallows quickly at those last words, starting to cough violently as his wine goes down the wrong way.

 

“Problem?” Viktor questions, eyeing Kent with a guarded expression, which is bothersome because why the fuck would he have a problem with that? That is, until he remembers that Viktor supposedly doesn’t know that he’s gay yet.

 

“No—no!” Kent hurries to say, still coughing. “It’s just uh—I wasn’t expecting—I mean I was going to tell you something—but then you—and I wasn’t prepared.”

 

“Yeah, Kent was just surprised—as I am too, honestly,” Aaron says, pulling a pot off the burner.

 

“Wait, you want to tell me something?” Viktor asks.

 

“Well it’s just uh—I wanted to tell you um—that I’m gay—and Aaron is my boyfriend,” Kent stutters. “That’s why we asked you to—you know, come over here. I—we decided that it was time to tell you.”

 

Viktor stares at them for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “This is not news!” he wheezes, laughing into his hands. “Other people may not know but—you both my best friends. It did not take long time to realize. I just waiting for you to say.”

 

“Oh,” Kent says, leaning back in his chair, stunned.

 

“‘Oh’ he say,” Viktor says, still chuckling. “I am not stupid Kent.”

 

Kent looks across the table at Aaron, who is covering his mouth, trying not to laugh out loud (the traitor).

 

Kent looks over at Viktor, the person he is, without a doubt, closest to besides Aaron, and feels unbelievably happy that he finally knows.

 

“I—you _fucker_ ,” Kent says, fighting off a grin. “All this time I’ve been worried about telling you and you already knew? _Unbelievable_. How dare you ruin—nay, _steal_ my moment with your ‘I don’t want to marry girl’ and ‘this is not news’ shit.”

 

“Well, I think he’s gotten over the shock,” Aaron giggles, earning him a sharp kick under the table from Kent.

 

“Must be so dramatic always?” Viktor asks, shaking his head fondly.

 

“Well if you’ve ever heard of the ‘messy dramatic gay’ type, you’d know that is 100% our Kenny,” Aaron chuckles, ignoring Kent’s attempts to bore a hole through his head using his eyes.

 

“I hate both of you,” Kent grumbles.

 

“Why must you tell lies?” Viktor retorts quickly.

 

“Yeah, you know you love us,” Aaron adds, smiling toothily at Kent (which he knows Kent hates because he sort of looks like a serial killer).

 

Kent pretends to think about it for a moment, because he knows even though they both give him shit twenty-four seven, they’re the two most important people in his life and he wholeheartedly loves them both. But then again, he’s not going to completely concede.

 

“Okay _fine_ , I love you,” Kent says, looking Aaron in the eye. “But as for Vicky, I’m not so sure.”

 

“Fuck you,” Viktor replies as Kent grins.

 

“I’m sorry, only Aaron gets to do that,” Kent responds without missing a beat. Aaron snorts loudly into his wine glass as Viktor’s eyes go wide.

 

“Did not need to know Parse,” Viktor grimaces. He turns and lays his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Triple A, why your boyfriend do this to me?”

 

“Kenny doesn’t know how to function if he’s not being an asshole to someone,” Aaron says, throwing an arm around Viktor. “But don’t worry, I love you.”

 

“You are sure?” Viktor asks quietly, suddenly shifting the tone of the conversation.

 

“Yeah man, of course,” Aaron says sweetly. “You’re my partner. I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

 

“We’re both here for you,” Kent adds. “I mean, clearly this is a like, homophobia-free zone.”

 

“Is not it,” Viktor mumbles, shaking his head. “Am not gay.”

 

“Well then I guess—that’s kinda Aaron’s area of expertise,” Kent says, glancing over at his boyfriend pleadingly.

 

“You want to just describe what you feel?” Aaron questions, glancing down at Viktor who is still under Aaron’s arm.

 

“Do not want to marry at all. I already have best friends. Do not need more,” Viktor says.

 

“Ah, so it sounds like you’re asexual and aromantic,” Aaron nods knowingly.

 

“Yes, I think that is how internet describe it,” Viktor agrees.

 

“Awesome man,” Aaron says. “Thanks for telling us.”

 

Seeing his glass is empty, Kent asks, “More wine?”

 

“Please. Would be great,” Viktor says, straightening up as Aaron gives him one last squeeze and stands up to attend to the meal.

 

The rest of the evening is just like any other night the three of them have spent together, except for the absence of the weight of secrets hanging over them. He and Aaron cuddle up on the couch as the movie starts, but it doesn’t last long; Viktor forces his way between them, grunting something unintelligible that sounded a little like “need d-man cuddle time,” but that’s okay with Kent. Now he just has to tell his linemates and the word will be out ( _as Mac doesn’t really know how to shut up_ , Kent thinks to himself).

* * *

 

**_Parse:_ ** _Yo_

**_Parse:_ ** _Anyone up for drinks soon?_

**_Joey:_ ** _Meh_

**_Joey:_ ** _I’d rather stay in_

**_Mac:_ ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP_

**_Mac:_ ** _WE GET IT_

**_Mac:_ ** _YOU’VE GOT A GIRL_

**_Mac:_ ** _NO ONE CARES JOEY_

**_Joey:_ ** _Just like no one cares that your perpetually single_

**_Mac:_ ** _*YOU’RE_

**_Mac:_ ** _AND FUCK OFF_

**_Parse:_ ** _GUYS_

**_Parse:_ ** _I’M BUYING_

**_Parse:_ ** _SO HOW ABOUT THOSE DRINKS?_

**_Mac:_ ** _DUDE_

**_Mac:_ ** _I’M SO FUCKING IN_

**_Mac:_ ** _GUESS WHO’S GOING TO GET SLOSHED_

**_Fix-it Felix:_ ** _Fuck I’m always up for fucking free alcohol_

**_Mac:_ ** _COME ON JOEY_

**_Mac:_ ** _FIX-IT FELIX IS COMING_

**_Mac:_ ** _IF HE’S COMING YOU HAVE TO_

**_Parse:_ ** _I’d really like for this to be a linemates thing_

**_Parse:_ ** _Please come_

**_Joey:_ ** _Fine_

**_Joey:_ ** _If everyone else is going I guess I will too_

**_Fix-it Felix:_ ** _“Everyone”_

**_Fix-it Felix:_ ** _;)_

**_Joey:_ ** _Shut up Felix_

**_Mac:_ ** _YAAAASSSSSS_

**_Mac:_ ** _GOOD CHOICE BRO_

**_Mac:_ ** _YOU’RE GIRL WILL MANANGE ONE NIGHT WITHOUT YOU_

**_Joey:_ ** _*your_

**_Mac:_ ** _DAMN IT_

 

Kent quickly sends out a text with details: Friday night at the Phoenix (which just happened to be the second result that came up when he did a quick Google search of gay bars in Las Vegas).

 

From Mac, in the group chat, he gets a reply saying that he’d never heard of the bar before. From Felix, in a private chat, he gets a text that simply says “…”, but he doesn’t reply to either text.

* * *

 

“Aaaaaronnnnn?” Kent calls from their bedroom on that Friday night.

 

There’s a shuffling of feet and quiet steps down the hallway as Aaron comes from the kitchen. “Yeah?” he answers, poking his head through the doorway.

 

“I need your gayest outfit,” Kent says, holding the door open as he stands in front of their shared closet.

 

Aaron steps into the bedroom, rolling his eyes as he does. “Kenny, everything I wear is gay. You know, because—”

 

“You are gay,” Kent finishes, giving Aaron an unimpressed look. “You know that’s not what I meant. You’re always so good at dressing—you know, flashy, and I need your help.”

 

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you would just take me up on the fashion lessons I keep offering to give you—”

 

“Aaron, you know I love you, but I’d literally rather do _anything_ else,” Kent interrupts.

 

Aaron laughs. “Okay, fine. Just give me a second.”

 

Aaron walks into the closet for a moment before walking back out with pants and a t-shirt.

 

“That was fast.”

 

“Yeah, well, you have more ‘gay’ outfits than you realize,” Aaron says, tossing the clothing at Kent. “The easiest formula is just to pair skinny jeans with a bright shirt. That’s what I do ninety percent of the time.”

 

“It’s really that simple?” Kent questions.

 

“Yes,” Aaron answers, quickly pecking Kent on the lips. “Now get changed Kenny, or else you’ll be late.”

 

“Oh _shit_ , whoops.”

* * *

 

When Kent steps into the club, he’s immediately bombarded with everything stereotypically gay about—well, gay clubs; blinding lights, pulsing music, men dancing suggestively—occasionally a loud “yaaassss” is heard over the din.

 

As he crosses the club, careful to stay clear of the dance floor, he can feel the music’s irregular beat pounding in his chest. It, strangely, seems to be matching his heart, and he feels a little light-headed as he spots his linemates, already at a table, chilling with drinks.

 

“Lookit Parse!” Mac shouts as Kent approaches them. “Late, so he can make his dramatic _grand entrance_ , as always!”

 

“Shut up man, you literally got here thirty seconds ago,” Joey retorts, glaring harshly at Mac as Kent slides into the seat next to Mac.

 

“Dude, you chose to come,” Mac replies, rolling his eyes. “Quit killing my vibes by acting all sour, like we forced you here against your will or something.”

 

Joey continues to glare, but doesn’t answer Mac.

 

Mac turns to Kent, grinning widely. “Parse, bruh, this club is the _shit_!” he says excitedly. “Like dude, I feel so alive! Why haven’t we ever come here before?”

 

_Because until now, I’ve never felt comfortable taking you guys to a gay club_ , Kent thinks as he laughs nervously. Pulling his backward snapback off so he can scratch his head, Kent answers instead, “Well, you know—there have just been—uh, other places I’ve wanted to go.”

 

“Well bro, we definitely are going to have to come back here again!” Mac declares.

 

“It certainly has a very—shall we say, _flamboyant_ atmosphere,” Felix says with his light Swedish accent, pointedly looking at Kent. “Fits somewhat, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah man, it certainly vibes nicely with me,” Mac says, dancing in his seat along to the music. “I love it!”

 

Kent stands up and heads over to the bar; he’s going to need at least a few stiff drinks to get through tonight—at least, he will if Mac is going to be that thick and Felix that obvious.

 

As he’s waiting for his drink (straight up whiskey), a man comes up and sits down at the bar next to him.

 

“Hey man, can I buy you a drink?”

 

Kent smiles and shakes his head. “As flattered as I am with the offer, I’ve got a boyfriend.”

 

“Well so do I, but that doesn’t mean I can’t buy a drink for an attractive guy, does it?” the man replies, and Kent feels like gagging. Instead he puts on his best trademark media smirk as the bartender sets down his drink.

 

“You certainly can, just as long as that guy’s not me,” Kent says, and walks away. Sometimes he just can’t help but feel disgusted with the culture of promiscuity surrounding the gay community. And maybe that’s slut-shaming, but all Kent knows is that he’d never even _think_ of cheating on Aaron.

 

Kent arrives back at the table just as someone comes up and taps Mac on the shoulder.

 

“Yo?” Mac says, twisting around to face him.

 

The man has bright auburn hair and his face is peppered with freckles. He’s definitely not Kent’s type, but objectively, there is a certain handsomeness to his features. It’s hard for Kent to tell in the bright-colored lighting, but it appears the man is blushing.

 

“Do you want to dance?” he asks Mac, his voice soft and barely audible over the loud music that fills the air.

 

Kent nearly covers his eyes as he waits for Mac to respond, already starting to feel second-hand embarrassment for the guy, but instead Mac surprises him.

 

“Dude!” Mac says, smiling widely as he hops up from his chair. “Would I ever!”

 

The man smiles back at Mac just as widely and brightly as he puts a hand gently on Mac’s bicep, guiding him toward the dance floor.

 

“Do you think Mac has any fucking clue that that guy is into him?” Felix questions as Kent stares open-mouthed at the two men.

 

Kent watches for a long moment as _Partition_ plays. Frankly, the amount of grinding and hip thrusting the two guys are doing is shocking to him. “Well if Mac didn’t before, he might be getting a clue now,” Kent says, tearing his eyes away and taking a long sip from his whiskey.

 

“Fuck, Mac looks just as fucking into it as the other guy,” Felix says, covering his mouth as he starts to laugh. “Holy fuck! Mac just kissed him! Who would’ve guessed that Mac is fucking into dudes!”

 

“Not me,” Kent mutters, shaking his head. First Viktor, and now Mac had to steal his moment. He would be bitter, but it’s just too funny. “But you know, good for him.”

 

“And speaking of being into dudes, please don’t fucking tell me I’m reading you taking us to a _gay_ bar incorrectly,” Felix says.

 

“Wait, this is a gay bar?” Joey asks, finally piping up for the first time in a while.

 

“Shit Joey!” Felix giggles. “I fucking love you! You’re just so fucking innocent, oh my fucking god!”

 

“What?” Joey says, bottom lip protruding out in a pout. “This is just like any other club! How was I supposed to know?”

 

“Look at how many men are here,” Felix says, grinning as he shakes his head. “This bar is like, fucking 90% filled with guys.”

 

“Oh,” Joey says. “So I guess that makes sense,” he continues after a long pause. “But what does that have to do with Parse? Why would you be reading into that?”

 

“If I had to guess, and I think I’m guessing correctly here,” Felix says, pausing to take a swig from his beer. “Parse brought us to a fucking gay bar because Parse is fucking gay.”

 

“No,” Joey gasps. “That—that can’t be, cause then that would mean all of us are—well—you know—queer.”

 

Kent’s jaw hits the floor. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he screams, then a second later adds, “That can’t possibly be true!”

 

“It is,” Joey shrugs. “I mean, the ‘girl’ Mac keeps giving me shit about? Meet the ‘girl’,” he continues, pointing to Felix.

 

“Hello,” Felix says with the biggest shit-eating grin that Kent’s ever seen on his face. “So, now that the secret’s out that Parse is gay, Mac is into dudes, and I’m fucking Joey, the only thing left to find out is if Parse is fucking Triple A.”

 

“I would’ve said _dating_ but—yeah, pretty much,” Kent says, smiling as he takes another sip of his whiskey.

 

“You fucking owe me,” Felix says, nudging Joey. “Pay the fuck up.”

 

“You guys were betting on my relationship?!” Kent asks incredulously. “So not cool guys!”

 

Felix shrugs. “The rest of the team has a pool on it so…”

 

“You guys are _unbelievable_ ,” Kent sighs.

 

“Hey, Mac disappeared,” Felix points out. “Twenty bucks he’s sucking the dude off in the bathroom.”

 

Kent shakes his head. “You have a problem.”

 

“Ask me if I fucking care. I’m going to go scope it out, anyone want to take up my bet?”

 

Both Kent and Joey shake their heads.

 

“I can’t believe I’m in love with him,” Joey says once Felix walks off.

 

“I ask myself the same question about Aaron every day,” Kent replies. “But then I decide, I do love him, so who cares why.”

 

Joey nods in agreement. “Fair enough.”

 

A few minutes later, a very ruffled looking Mac comes up to the table, the equally ruffled looking auburn-haired guy trailing a step behind, and Felix just another step behind, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

 

“So I think Martin and I are going to head out now,” Mac says, sounding embarrassed, no doubt because Felix actually caught them.

 

“Oh, well then I guess before you go, I just gotta let you know that I’m gay and Aaron is my boyfriend,” Kent says.

 

Mac’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god. Oh my—we are literally the hashtag queer squad,” he says slowly.

 

“You bet your fucking ass we are,” Felix responds, smoothly sliding into his chair, dropping his arm around Joey’s shoulders. “We should like—fuck, I don’t know, have our own float in the Pride parade or some shit like that.”

 

_“Dude,”_ Mac says. “We totally should! I’ll get right on that bro!”

 

Martin clears his throat.

 

“Um, tomorrow though, of course,” Mac corrects sheepishly. “So, we’re going to go. Bye.”

 

"Fucking get some!" Felix yells as Mac walks off, linking hands with Martin, and Kent just has to laugh. How all the queers ended up in basically the same group, he has no idea, but it’s pretty fucking awesome.

 

“So Parse, if there is a float, would you be in?” Felix questions.

 

Kent shrugs, because the next Pride is a long way off.

* * *

 

That next year, there is a float entirely for the Aces, and Kent and Aaron are the centerpiece. Well, along with the Stanley Cup. In fact, the Aces might have somewhat commandeered the Pride parade for their cup celebration. No one seemed to mind though, as all the Aces players showed up appropriately dressed for the occasion, and Kent had never been prouder to be part of the Aces.


End file.
